cobardia
by biankis uchiha
Summary: sasuke vuelve de la aldea y desea estar con una ojos perlados. mal sumarry


Esta cobardia

Desde que he vuelto a la aldea, todos los ninjas me miran con aceptación gracias al dobe de Naruto, bueno excepto los altos mandos ya que saben lo poderoso que soy y como una vez traicione la aldea piensan que lo volvería hacer, pero aunque la aldea me acepta, puedo observar temor por todo lo que hice en el pasado, ¡ya que! no me interesa.

Otra vez mi maldito tormento desde que llegue, Hinata ni siquiera se da cuenta de que la observo, maldición soy un acosador. Supe que Naruto el rechazo o algo así por Sakura debe estar loco. Ella es como una diosa. Será mejor que me vaya sino puede ser que se cuenta, jajaja lo dudo ni siquiera sabe que existo.

No se da ni cuenta que cuando la miro

Por no delatarme me guardo un suspiro

Que mi amor callado se enciende con verla

Que diera la vida para poseerla.

No se da ni cuenta que brillan mis ojos

Que tiemblo a su lado y hasta me sonrojo

Que ella es el motivo que a mi amor despierta

Que ella es mi delirio y no se da cuenta.

Maldito dobe me ha obligado a ir al mercado, más bien me ha chantajeado por unas fotos de Hinata que tenía, que torpe he sido y también sabe lo que siento por ella todo por el sake. Diablos ella está con Naruto en el puesto de ramen, pero Hinata es muy hermosa y tierna además de ser una buena ninja, que daría porque ella se fijara en mí.

Hinata voltea hacia donde estoy y se empieza acercarse, Naruto solo mira, está más cerca y luego abre sus brazos y empieza a correr, yo solo abro poco los brazos y cuando veo esta Kiba atrás de mí y la está abrazando mientras que Naruto maldito imbécil solo se ríe, que ridículo he hecho, lo bueno que solo el dobe se ha dado cuenta ya que no abrí demasiado los brazos.

Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella

Hace que la vea igual que una estrella

Tan lejos, tan lejos de la realidad

Que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar.

Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella

Hace que la vea igual que una estrella

Tan lejos, tan lejos de la realidad

Que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar.

Kiba está muy sonriente con mi Hinata (porque ella solo es mía). Me acerco al dobe y me dice lo estúpido que me vi, me las va a pagar. Me doy la vuelta para irme y tropiezo con alguien, los dos caemos y nos besamos, ¡besamos! , es Hinata, está muy roja y yo estoy sonrojado, ella me dice que lo siente y se va corriendo.

No voy tras ella, porque jamás se fijaría en mí, diablos solo con ella quiero renacer mi clan, pero que demonios pienso, solo al verla se me ilumina mis ojos. Naruto se acerca y me dice que vaya tras ella que ya es tiempo que yo sea feliz, no sé por qué, pero le hago caso y voy tras ella.

Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella

Hace que la vea igual que una estrella

Tan lejos, tan lejos de la realidad

Que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar.

No se da ni cuenta que siempre ha tenido

Los miles de besos que no me ha pedido

Que en mis noches tristes desiertas de sueño

Que en loco deseo me siento su dueño.

Llego junto a ella en un hermoso paisaje y ya estoy decidido, así que le digo que ella es solo mía, ella voltea y me regala una de sus sonrisas que me quitan el sueño, si el gran Sasuke también es cursi. Cuantas veces he soñado con cosas indecorosas con ella, soy un pervertido. Hinata se acerca y me dice que es mía, no lo puedo creer, así que la tomo entre mis brazos y la beso.

No se da ni cuenta que ya la he tomado

Que ha sido mía sin haberla amado

Que es su alma fría la que me atormenta

Que ve que me muero y no se da cuenta.

Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella

Hace que la vea igual que una estrella

Tan lejos, tan lejos de la realidad

Que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar.

Han pasado más de 5 años desde ese momento y Hinata ya es la señora uchiha y como pensaba estamos renaciendo el clan, gracias a Naruto que me dio el valor e hizo que fuera más valiente. Tenemos gemelos; un niño que se parece a mí y mi princesa que es igualita a Hinata , y estamos esperando a un tercero. El idiota de Naruto por fin esta con Sakura y tienen a un niño que se parece mucho a Minato, y el imbécil de kiba con la hermana pequeña de Hinata, jajaja no se pudo quedar con Hinata ya que ella solo es mía. Si lo sé soy muy posesivo, pero no me interesa.

Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella

Hace que la vea igual que una estrella

Tan lejos, tan lejos de la realidad

Que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar


End file.
